Horror Movie Night
by Mugiwara no Musuko
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates decide to watch a horror movie together 'cause they can. A Nakamaship oneshot that features all of the Straw Hats. (Not too sure about it, but rated T just in case...)


**Hey guys! This is my first Straw Hat Nakamaship fic so please give me feedback! I would really appreciate it! Oh, and don't worry. If you're really afraid of horror movies (which I doubt) this stuff isn't all that scary. Had to fit with the One Piece scary level. Know what I mean?**

**Disclaimer: I never said I owned One Piece. I do believe that Oda-sensei does, though.**

* * *

**Horror Movie Night**

* * *

Each member of the Straw Hat Pirates were gathered together in the aquarium bar of the Thousand Sunny. Because no one was keeping watch over the ship and it was already midnight, Robin suggested that the crew should watch a movie together. Luffy immediately agreed to the idea and told everyone to watch the movie despite their protests.

Luffy said it was the "captain's order".

Since she came up with the idea of watching the movie, Robin was the one who earned the privilege of picking what to watch. After a few minutes, she pulled out and showed everyone a Visual Den Den Mushi with a tag on it that had "Party In My Tummy" written on it.

"Would you all like to watch this one?" Robin asked everyone with a knowing smile.

Nami took a quick look at the title. "Party In My Tummy?"

"What in the hell is that?" Zoro asked in disgust. "I'm not watching that."

Chopper jumped up in excitement. "It sounds fun! I wanna watch it! Come on, put it in!"

"What kind of movie is that?" Usopp asked, clearly disturbed by the title. "It sounds like some kids movie." He scooted back a little from the archaeologist with a cautious expression. "What kind of movies do you watch, Robin?"

"Hey," Sanji yelled at Usopp. "Don't talk to Robin-chan like that, you bastard!" The sniper completely ignored him and stared at the woman in question.

"The film is a horror movie detailing the events of the digestive system," Robin explained with a blank expression. "But it is from a human perspective."

As soon as she said it was a horror movie, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed in fear.

"What?" Luffy asked in confusion. "You mean some guy got eaten by another guy?"

"Not necessarily, Luffy," Robin corrected. "Imagine a person walking through a set of rooms, but each room has the aspects of each organ involved in the digestive system, with a horror theme added to it."

"So, it's a mystery," Luffy concluded.

"I suppose so," Robin chuckled.

Brook threw his arms up in alarm. "That sounds so terrifying it makes my heart beat out of control!" He loses his fearful demeanor and suddenly becomes cheerful. "Although I have no heart to beat! Yo-hohoho!"

Franky struck his signature pose in the center of the room. "Sounds pretty super to me," he said with emphasis on the word "super".

A huge grin appeared on Luffy's face. "Yeah, yeah, I like it!" He turned towards his fellow nakama. "Hey guys, you like it too, right? Come on, let's watch it!"

There was a short silence before Zoro finally answered. "Fine, whatever," he said in an annoyed tone. "As long as it isn't a kid's movie."

Luffy nodded in understanding as he turned towards the orange-haired navigator.

When she noticed that her captain was staring at her, she just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll watch it." A mischievous smile grew on her lips. "However, I was planning on going to sleep, so you owe me, Luffy."

Luffy nodded at Nami as well, not realizing that he was just tricked into paying her money. It didn't matter of course, since he wasn't going to pay her back anyway.

Before Luffy could even ask, Sanji instantly agreed to watch the movie as soon as Nami did. "If Nami-san and Robin-chan are watching, then of course I'll watch, too!" He swooned over the women with hearts in his eyes.

"That's a good plan, Love-Cook," Zoro said with an evil grin. "Since they're watching, you just don't want to show that you're scared, even though you are."

Sanji's eyes of love quickly changed into anger. "What was that, moss-head?!"

A fight ensued between Zoro and Sanji in the corner of the aquarium, but no one seemed to care. After a few minutes, Nami finally had enough and punched them in their heads, telling them to shut up and sit down.

Finally, there were only two crew members left that had to agree to watch the horror movie: Usopp and Chopper - the most fearful of the crew.

"How about it, you guys?" Luffy asked them. "You wanna watch?"

Chopper was shivering for a bit before he calmed himself down so he could speak. "I-I-I," he stuttered. "I-I'll wa-wa-watch it... I-I'm not afraid!" The reindeer puffed out his chest with unconvincing confidence.

Luffy simply smiled and laughed, happy that his nakama wanted to be brave. He then looked at Usopp with the same grin. "Usopp?"

Usopp was sweating bullets all over. Damn it, he didn't want to appear like some loser or a scaredy-cat in front of everyone. Although the fact that he could just go to the men's quarters was tempting. But, even Chopper said he would watch...

"You can just go to sleep upstairs if you want," Zoro reminded as if he was reading Usopp's mind, which frightened the sniper.

"What's wrong, Usopp?" Robin asked with a smile. "Aren't you going to watch the movie with us?"

"Come on, Usopp," Luffy and Chopper repeatedly chanted.

"Alright!" Usopp shouted with determination. He pointed his thumb at himself. "It's not like the great Captain Usopp to retreat against a simple horror movie!" Despite his tough words, he was sweating heavily and his legs were shaking. "I will remain here to comfort you if you get frightened!"

"Hooray!" Luffy and Chopper shouted triumphantly.

Everyone except Luffy, Chopper, and Robin sweat dropped.

"Well, now that that is settled, Robin-san?" Brook asked the woman. "Would you do the honor or turning on the movie?"

"Of course," Robin politely replied. Before she could flip the switch on the Den Den Mushi, Brook had something else to say.

"Also, Robin-san," he continued. "Would you also do the honor of showing me your pant-"

Brook's voice was cut off after Nami punched him in the skull and sent him flying to the fish tank, almost cracking the glass.

"Shut up!" Nami angrily demanded.

"Nami-san punched me," Brook said in pain. "How harsh!"

"Nami-san is so beautiful when she is angry!" Sanji cooed.

Robin set the Visual Den Den Mushi on a crate and made the snail face a large canvas that was hung in front of one of the aquarium tanks. When the video sprung to life, everyone took their seats.

There was a long couch prepared for everyone. Zoro sat on one end, and then down the line sat Nami, then Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, then Sanji, who sat at the other end. Because they were too large to sit on the couch, Franky and Brook decided to sit on the floor next to it.

After the previews ended, the title for the horror film was finally revealed. However, what showed up on the screen was totally unexpected and surprised most of the Straw Hats.

"Thirty Ways To Die?" Zoro wondered mostly to himself. "I thought it was called..." He couldn't bring himself to say such a ridiculous title.

"Party In My Tummy," Robin said seriously. Hearing those words coming out of Robin's mouth sounded strange to most of them. "I suppose the recording got mixed up and a different movie was filmed instead."

"Well whatever," Zoro quickly dismissed. "As long as it's better than that other one." He looked over to Sanji. "Don't shit yourself now, Curly-Brows."

"Same goes to you, shitty swordsman," Sanji replied with a hint of anger. Because they were both on different ends of the couch, they didn't have the liberty to have a full blown fight without hurting someone else.

Zoro and Sanji kept arguing until something appeared on the screen. Nami shut them up again so everyone could hear.

What appeared on the screen was a man who stood in the middle of a dark room. The Straw Hats could only see the man and everything else was pitch black.

The man walked forward until only his upper body could be seen and his legs were hidden. He put on a big smile before his face quickly changed into a shocked expression.

Someone had stabbed the man with a spinning drill from behind. As the drill rotated, the man's insides were gutted out. Finally, the drill was driven upwards until the man's entire upper body was torn in half. Blood was everywhere and the person who did the killing was drinking up as much of the red liquid as he could. He then made a creepy grin with blood dripping from his teeth.

The scene got all different kinds of reactions from the Straw Hats.

Brook was absolutely frightened, and he didn't care if his nakama saw him shaking in fear. Luckily for him, no one was really paying him any attention. That last scene was so terrifying, his eyes could fall out. Although he doesn't have any.

Zoro was completely pumped up after watching what happened on the screen. His fists were raised and he had a light smile on his face. He seemed like he wanted to see more. Apparently, Zoro is quite fond of the horror genre.

Nami had an indifferent look on her face. She didn't think that the movie was scary so far, it's just that she isn't interested in horror movies. She takes a quick glance at Zoro, noticing that he is clearly enjoying the film. Then, she looks over to the crew's sniper, and she was completely correct on knowing what his face would look like.

Usopp tried his best to compose himself, but it was obvious that he was afraid. He was one of the ones who jumped up when the man was stabbed. The sniper couldn't understand how Zoro and Nami didn't flinch at all. He expected Nami was going to, but she surprisingly stood her ground. Usopp took a look at Luffy, who was laughing.

For whatever reason, Luffy found the scene funny. He didn't seem to know what was really going on because he was paying more attention to his crew mates. Luffy felt glad that he finally got a chance to spend time with his entire crew.

Robin had a blank expression on her face while watching the murder. The scene completely unfazed her. During her twenty years on the run, she had seen similar things before, so this was nothing. She took a quick look at Luffy and smiled at his cheerfulness and naïveté. She then gave a worried look to Chopper. Robin didn't think that the child should be watching a horror movie. She had felt the reindeer's fur rub against her arm, probably because he might have jumped up in fear.

Chopper was shivering rapidly and he wasn't trying to hide it. He immediately knew that there was no way he would survive the night. Hopefully, Robin and Sanji, who were sitting next to him, would protect him from the monsters that were simply a part of his imagination. Robin gave him a reassuring smile, while Sanji looked towards the ceiling with hearts in his eyes.

The blonde cook barely paid any attention to the movie. He was too focused on how his daughter would react during her first horror film. Just one thing though: the daughter in his imaginations looked just like Nami.

The only thing racing within Franky's mind was how super the movie was. He had to admit, it wasn't half bad, but it wasn't scary. He's seen worse. The cyborg hoped that as the movie progressed, the scenes would get better. Basically, he had the same mindset as Zoro.

"That wasn't so bad," Usopp said nervously, ending the silence.

"Sure, Usopp," Nami replied sarcastically.

"Hey, what's with that attitude?!" Usopp asked her with an annoyed look.

Luffy laughed obnoxiously. "That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!"

"Nothing close to that happened," Zoro said in annoyance. "Anyway, I guess the movie is okay. Although I don't think the stupid cook could take it."

Sanji shifted from his lovey-dovey mood into irritation. "You wanna go, Moss-Head?!"

"My eyes almost fell out looking at the screen," Brook stated as Nami silenced Zoro and Sanji. "Although I don't have any that can fall out!"

Luffy laughed childishly at Brook's skull joke.

"Mmmmm..." Franky muttered as he struck another pose. "That was super! I agree with Zoro-bro. This movie better get better!"

"Chopper, are you sure you want to watch this?" Robin gently asked the doctor, worried that he may not be able to handle the rest of the film. "You don't want to go to sleep yet?"

"N-no," he replied anxiously. "I want to stay with you guys." Chopper would much rather be afraid with his friends than to be "alone" and afraid.

"Hey guys, look," Luffy announced, breaking all conversation between his friends. "The next scene is showing up!"

And so, the Straw Hats continued to watch the horror film. As the movie progressed, eventually most of the Straw Hats had their breaking point, either out of excitement or fear.

Usopp and Brook were the first two who finally cowered behind the couch in terror. After seeing a pregnant woman give birth to a bloodthirsty child who massacred everyone in the hospital, the sniper and skeleton gave in to their fear. Tears flowed out of their eyes (although Brook doesn't have any) and they clutched to each other tightly.

Zoro and Franky became more excited as the horrific events of the movie were shown. They even moved closer to the screen to get a better view. Both of them had grins on their faces and were practically begging for more bloodshed.

Nami had taken notice of their enthusiasm and became slightly annoyed. "How can you two enjoy this so much?" The navigator herself was beginning to become unnerved by the film, and seeing Zoro and Franky so energetic creeped her out.

The two men completely ignored her question, which made Nami even more annoyed.

The next scene that appeared was the seventeenth way to die. This time, there was actually some dialogue rather than an instant death. There was a man and a woman in some sort of graveyard.

"Why did we come to visit mom's grave at night, Machi?" the man in the movie asked the woman.

Machi looked back at him with a regretful look. "I don't know, Logger," she replied. "But now I realize it was a bad idea."

"Really?" Zoro asked no one in particular. "That should've been obvious."

"Shut up, Moss-head," Sanji said in tears. "Poor Machi-chan is trying to mourn her most certainly beautiful mother!"

"That Logger bastard is there too, you know," Franky told Sanji nonchalantly.

"What I'm saying is that people as young as them shouldn't just go out alone at night," Zoro elaborated. "There are too many freaks and weirdos out there."

"For once, he's right," Nami admitted teasingly.

"What was that, witch?!" Zoro demanded.

"Don't call Nami-san a witch, you shithead!" Sanji retorted.

"Let's hurry home," Logger in the movie said. "It's too dangerous at night." Machi simply nodded in response.

The two ran through the graveyard and halted after hearing a strange sound.

"What was that?" Machi nervously asked as she grabbed Logger's arm. "It sounded like someone was screaming."

"I don't know, but let's keep moving," he said.

Within a few seconds of running, the scream from before was heard again and Logger suddenly slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Logger!" Machi shouted in terror. "Logger! Logger! What happened?! Are you ok-"

She cut herself off after seeing the lifelessness in Logger's face. He was completely pale, his hair turned white, and blood flowed out of all the openings on his body.

This scared the shit out of some of the Straw Hats.

Luffy, however, was completely oblivious to what occurred. "What happened to him? Is he hungry? Is he dead?"

"Keep watching," Sanji said softly.

Machi was thrown over the edge after seeing her dead companion. "Logger!" She tried to shake the man awake. "Come on, wake up!"

In the middle of her attempt to awaken Logger, his chest suddenly began to bulge. After a few moments, a strange spider bursted out, making blood splatter everywhere.

Most of the crew shrieked, although Sanji was the one who was the loudest. Spiders were one of the things that the blonde hated the most.

Zoro wanted to mock the shitty cook for being afraid of such a trivial thing, but decided against since it was unusual for Sanji to be frightened so easily.

"Leave me behind," Logger in the movie croaked out weakly. "I don't know what the hell that was, but you gotta get out of here..." He drew his last breath and released it as his life ended.

Machi had tears flowing from her eyes as she quickly dashed away from the death scene. She was obviously not happy that she left Logger behind in such a state.

"That is so sad," Nami said sympathetically.

"He will undoubtedly die from blood loss," Robin casually noted. This caused Chopper to freak out and clutch Robin's arm.

Machi continued to run through the graveyard. It was when she saw glowing eyes in the darkness that she abruptly came to a stop. Machi squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at the creature, but she still couldn't see it clearly. Instinctively, she walked forward.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered as Franky nodded in agreement. Sanji tried to attack him for calling a beautiful woman such a thing before Nami pushed back into his seat.

Usopp was about to lose his mind. "No, no, no, no, no... Don't go over there, it's a trap! Please don't do this!" He dug his fingers into his head.

"Scary!" Brook uttered fearfully. "My head might explode! Although I don't have... Wait, I do!"

Luffy was simply confused by the whole situation. "Why is she going over there? Is she a dumbass?"

Sanji wanted to fry Luffy for saying that, but the glare Nami gave him quickly calmed him down.

Machi stopped moving when she was only three feet away from the glowing eyes. On closer inspection, the creature had a humanoid resemblance. In fact, the person looked like a female. She was startled when the person spoke.

"You want some yogurt?" the mysterious woman asked jokingly.

Machi had a puzzled look.

"What the hell?" Zoro wondered aloud. "Yogurt?"

"Oh, she better say yes!" Luffy added as he drooled at the thought of eating.

"All you ever think about is food," Usopp stated uncomfortably.

Back in the movie, before Machi could say anything, the mysterious woman shouted that it was too late and gave a loud shriek that was similar to the screaming from before. When the noise reached Machi's ears, her body became distorted and she looked exactly like Logger did before he died.

Chopper squealed the instant he heard the mysterious person shriek. He impulsively leaped onto Robin's lap and hugged her as tight as he could.

The archaeologist comforted the reindeer by wrapping her arms around him and speaking softly. "It's okay, Chopper... None of this is real... You're just fine..."

The little doctor continued to cry in Robin's arms and didn't dare to look back at the screen. Robin pulled him closer and gently rubbed his back. Surprisingly, the child remained quiet throughout most of the movie and didn't become seriously scared until now.

Luffy smiled, noticing that Chopper was becoming more brave every day. He mildly laughed to himself before turning back to the movie. "See? I knew it. She is a dumbass. Now look what she got herself into."

"Shut it, Luffy!" Sanji angrily shouted. "Machi-chan is too beautiful to be a dumbass! The shitty director made her do it!" He teared up after watching Machi bleed to death and another spider bursted from her body. "NO! MACHI-CHWAN!"

The seventeenth death scene ended there.

"That was not fun to watch," Nami blurted out. She was noticeably shaking. "Hey Usopp, Brook, are you guys-"

When the navigator turned her head around to look, Usopp and Brook had already fainted in fear. For whatever reason, she became even more frustrated when she saw that Zoro and Franky had moved even closer to the screen. Luffy was laughing hysterically, Sanji was crying for the death of Machi, and Robin cuddled Chopper. Even though most of the gestures were awkward, Nami was glad that she and her friends could spend time together like this.

Eventually, the Straw Hats had completed the movie. The thirtieth way to die actually caught everyone off guard. Luffy didn't notice it, however, since he was still laughing to himself. But, the thirtieth way to die was by protecting someone you love and drawing your last breath in their arms.

The scene wasn't exactly scary, but the thing that got the Straw Hats' attention was that the death was very similar to the way Ace had died, and it reminded them that they weren't there to comfort their captain.

But Luffy continued to laugh, ruining the gloomy mood the crew had. They decided that now was not the time to mourn, for Luffy's sake. He just looked way too happy, and the Straw Hats didn't want to take his happiness away with horrible memories.

At the conclusion of the movie, Luffy yawned loudly. "Hey guys, let's turn it off. The credits are boring."

Zoro obeyed his captain and turned off the Den Den Mushi, and then turned back to him. "Now what're we gonna do?"

Luffy yawned a second time. "I'm hungry, but I guess I'll wait until tomorrow. I wanna stay with you guys right now."

Everyone smiled at their captain. He was truly unpredictable. He wanted to spend even more time with them rather than eating food.

"So," Luffy continued. "Let's just go to sleep here, 'cause I'm tired." He leaned his head on Robin's shoulder and closed his eyes. "G'night..." The rubber boy automatically fell asleep.

Most of the them were baffled by what Luffy did. However, before any of them could protest, Zoro told them that it was the captain's orders and that there was no reason to disobey. The green-haired swordsman laid back on the floor and fell asleep as quick as Luffy did.

Robin chuckled before she readjusted Chopper in her lap. "I don't mind sleeping here. Do you want to, Chopper?"

The little reindeer nodded. "Mm-hm..."

After getting his confirmation, Robin laid her head over Luffy's and closed her eyes. "Well, goodnight everyone."

Soon after, everyone else began to also go to sleep (except for Usopp and Brook, since they were already knocked out). The last person who fell asleep was Nami, and she was the one turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, everybody," she said.

* * *

**And that's that! Like I said before, please give me feedback! I think I might continue to do some more oneshots like this one but with a different scenario. Maybe instead of watching a horror movie, the Straw Hats could go to a park, play video games on a Den Den Mushi, or they could have a basketball game. Maybe I should add Law to join the fun? Well, whatever. If you guys wanna give me ideas, your free to do so!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
